Division 1
Overview Division 1 is the the most prestigious league competition in the ILIH. It's also the oldest of all the competitions, being the only trophy available in Season 1. It relegates between 1-3 teams to Division 2 at the end of every season, promoting an equal amount from it. Format The league plays a point format. 3 points for a win, 1 for a draw, and 0 for a loss. At the end of a 52 games season, in which the 14 teams have all played eachother 4 times each, the team with the most points wins the league. In situations where points accrued is tied, whoever has the best goal/goals-allowed ratio is higher in the table. In Season 1,2, and 3, the league was just a seeding process for the playoffs, where the champion of those playoffs was crowned champion. The playoffs have since been abandoned, with the creation of the Union Cup instead. Qualification Champion of Division 2 automatically replaces 14th in Division 1 In the relegation playoffs: 2nd Place in Division 2 plays best 2 of 3 against 13th in Division 1. Division 1 teams always host games 1 and 3. 3rd Place in Division 2 plays best 2 of 3 games 12th in Division 1. Division 1 teams always host games 1 and 3. Season 1 NHL 13 West 1-0 Moncton Znojmo 9-5 La Chaux de Fonds East 0-4 Hershey Madison(MOC) 4-2 Chur(NB) ----- Znojmo 1-0 Hershey West 2-5 Madison(MOC) ----- Znojmo 2-1 Madison(MOC) '-- ZNOJMO CHAMPIONS --' Winner's Lineup L. Sugihara - L. Kukkonen - ©M. Albrecht R. Mayorov - (A)C. Axelsson J. Fical - (A) O. Danielsson - D. Bergeron P. Korpan - V. Nodl M. Kuba - L. Sykora - S. Uotila M. Sauve - T. Janicki M. Hanzal - M. Viitanen - M. Laatikainen L. Nouza - E. Nelson Season 2 NHL 14 Swift Current 3-2 Val d'Or Rostock 3-0 La Chaux de Fonds East 3-1 Madison Znojmo 1-3 West ----- Swift Current 2-3 East Rostock 1-3 West ----- East 0-3 West '-- WEST CHAMPIONS --' Winner's Lineup ©J. Doherty - (A)R. Svedberg - R. Sykora T. Zherdev - (A) B. Lazarev R. Fernandez - T. Kolosov - S. Roy A. Tenkrat - H. Klimek C. Harris - L. Sugihara - M. Martensson P. Houle - B. Simpson C. Bulis - T. Petruzalek - P. Benoit T. Kelly - S. Stone Season 3 NHL 14 Znojmo 3-1 Val d'Or West 1-3 East Rostock 0-3 Oshawa(MOC) Swift Current 3-2 La Chaux de Fonds ----- Znojmo 3-0 East Oshawa(MOC) 3-0 Swift Current ----- Znojmo 3-2 Oshawa(MOC) '-- ZNOJMO CHAMPIONS --' Winner's Lineup ©M. Albrecht - L. Kukkonen - M. Akerlund V. Nodl - (A)C. Axelsson J. Fical - (A)O. Danielsson - T. Janicki R. Mayorov - P. Korpan G. Maatta - L. Sykora - M. Viitanen J. Weinhandl - O. Tarkir M. Kuba - S. Uotila - M. Laatikainen L. Nouza - E. Nelson Season 4 NHL 14 Winner's Lineup J. Fical - (A)M. Akerlund - T. Janicki D. Leonov - P. Korpan ©M. Albrecht - O. Danielsson - L. Kukkonen V. Nodl - (A)C. Axelsson G. Maatta - L. Sykora - M. Laatikainen J. Weinhandl - R. Mayorov M. Kuba - S. Uotila - M. Viitanen L. Nouza - E. Nelson